Haunted Star Nghts
by lindsay77
Summary: JaSam oneshot. WARNING: SMUT


Jason looked around the room and grew more and more uncomfortable. He knew tonight was special to Carly since it was for Michael's foundation so it was the only reason he showed up. It had been about a month since Michael woke up and things were slowly getting back to normal. Michael was working on his anger in therapy and had improved a lot. He was even back living with Carly and Jax now. They were really excited to have him home. Tonight was the first time that they had all been together as a family since he came home. Michael, Kristina, Molly and Morgan were all there with their parents in support of Michael's foundation. They were even allowed to play some of the card games but not for money. It was the first time that he had seen his nephew genuinely happy since he had woken up. Jason knew he shouldn't complain considering but having to be dressed up in a suite and around a big crown like this, it was just his natural reaction. He had been there for an hour and was about to go and tell Carly he was going to head out when he saw her walk in.

Jason had talked to Spinelli when he got here and he had mentioned that Sam was on a stake out and wasn't sure if she would make it. She had sent a check with Spinelli just in case she didn't. He watched as her sisters made their way over to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Carly had made it mandatory that this was a formal event and while he hated that, now looking at Sam, he was glad for it. She had on a deep red silk dress. It had a form fitting bodice but a column skirt. The top fit her perfectly and displayed a small amount of cleavage. Her hair fell in voluptuous waves around her face and her make-up was minimal but perfect. She was breath taking and Jason was having a hard time looking away. After she talked to her sisters and they ran off she scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on him. They got big for a moment as if she were shocked to see him. She sent him a small smile that he found himself giving back. Before either of them could make a move, Alexis walked up to her daughter and started talking to her.

Jason's heart sunk a little but he didn't have time to dwell on it because Carly came up to him and she had a smirk on her face. He didn't like that look. "What are you doing now?" he asked her skeptically.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "Nothing."

Jason wasn't convinced. "Carly…" "Did you see that Sam just got here?" She asked him. He was a little thrown by her question. "Um…" "Oh course you did because you haven't taken your eyes off her since she got here." She answered for him.

Jason took a deep breath and said "I don't know what you're talking about." He moved to the bar and felt her follow him. "Come on Jason, you can't deny that. I saw you look at her the second she came in. You were practically undressing her with your eyes." Carly said.

Jason shook his head and set his beer on the bar. There was something about her voice that was confusing to him. "Why don't you go over and talk to her?" she asked him.

He looked at her in complete shock. "What? Since when do you want me to talk to another woman other that you?" he asked her.

She gives him a dull look and says "Since I have had to see you walk around for the past 2 years miserable without her. And don't even try to say you were happy with little miss priss Elizabeth because you know damn good and well you weren't."

Jason had to fight the urge to laugh at what she said. But he knew she was right. His time with Elizabeth was anything but satisfying. He was just not happy but he had convinced himself that he was. The last few months that he had spent just talking with Sam had been better that all his time with Elizabeth. It made him see how much he missed having her in his life. Opening up to her was so easy and natural for him.

Jason looked to Carly and said "You think I have been miserable?"

"No I don't think you have I know you have. And if you honest with yourself you would know it too. I get why you think you have some undeniable connection with her but Jason, do you really? When you look at her do you want to be with her or do you want to be with…" she trailed off knowing he would get her meaning.

Jason looked over to Elizabeth who was there with Lucky and could honestly saw that he felt nothing. Not even as Jake's mother. So it seemed pretty obvious that that was the reason for his feelings for her. For the first time Jason allowed himself to think of all he had done and feel the shame. He should have known better. He should have followed his heart instead of his brain.

"Jason, you are my best friend and I love you. But you have a bad habit of making decisions you think are what is best for everyone when all you are doing is making it worse. You had everything you ever wanted with Sam but because you let yourself be manipulated by Alexis Davis, you lost it all. I would love to put that on her but it is on you. At the end of the day you made that choice. And it led to everything that happened after, including Sam sleeping with Ric." Carly finished.

Jason felt his hands clench at the reminder of that night. He wanted nothing more than to dispute it but he knew Carly was right. If he had just fought for Sam instead of giving up, then he would not have been through the last two years.

"I have been where Sam was two years ago. I was lied to by the man that I loved and a decision was made for me. But the difference between Sam and I was that the man I loved eventually told me the truth. He trusted me with that. You never did that with Sam. She had to find out all on her own and you kept lying. Then you went ahead and blamed her for everything that happened when you had the power to prevent it all along. Yes, Sam made those mistakes but they were your fault, Jason. And you never took your share of the responsibility for them. And neither did she." Carly said, pointing at Elizabeth from across the room.

Jason narrowed his eyes on her and said "I really don't like you pregnant. You become rational and it always seems like it is pointed at me."

Carly planted her hands on her hips and said "Because you are the only one that needs it apparently. Jason, did Elizabeth ever take the time to come and see you when you were in the hospital having brain surgery? Did she come to see you at all when we all thought Michael was dead? Let me answer for you, no she didn't. Even after Michael was shot, she wasn't willing to be seen with you out in the open. Sam never cared what anyone thought about your relationship. And I think we both know she got plenty of flak for it. She took it all in stride because being with you was worth it. That is why I backed off. Because I knew she loved you more than anything and despite my personal feelings about her, you deserved that. You never got that with Liz, did you? She was too busy hiding."

Jason took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I know that I made the wrong decision. I know it was all a mistake but Sam and I are in a good place. We are finally back in each other's lives and I would love to have more. Being with her again would mean everything to me but there is no way that Sam is ever going to give me another chance."

Carly tilted her head and said "How do you know if you aren't going to even try?" She kissed his cheek and then walked back over to Jax and Michael. Jason looked back across the room and found Sam talking with Alexis and Nikolas. She was smiling at something her cousin said and Jason felt his heart beat a little faster. Carly was right. If he wanted to be happy again then he needed to take the chance of telling Sam how he felt.

All Sam really wanted to do was go home. She came in support of Michael but she didn't really feel up to gambling. Normally she loved it but tonight it just had no appeal. Her mom and Nikolas had gone their separate ways and left Sam to mingle. She said hello to the Quartermaine's and talked with Edward for a few minutes. He had heard about her opening the PI firm and had a few questions. Monica seemed interested as well. Talking with them made Sam realize she missed them. Jason and the Quartermain's were never close but Sam had always seemed to have a good relationship with them. Aside from Tracy of course. Both Monica and Edward told her how proud they were of her. While it made her heart swell is also hurt a little. Alexis had been supportive of her new business venture but not once had she told Sam she was proud of her. Sam didn't know why she dwelled on stuff like that. She had lived her whole life without a mother. She should just be thankful that she has one now and not complain but sometimes it was hard for her knowing she did not mean as much to Alexis as Kristina and Molly did. And she guessed that was how it should be. Alexis didn't raise Sam like she did her sisters. But at the same time if she had found out the daughter she thought was dead was alive and well, it wouldn't affect her love for her that she was raised by someone else.

Sam shook the thought off before she got too emotional. Sam walked toward the bar and noticed that Jason was there. When she got there she saw him and was a little surprised. She knew that he didn't like crowds and got nervous around a lot of people. But considering it was for Michael she should have known he would at least come for a little while. When he looked at her earlier, she saw him look her up and down and when his eyes came back to hers, she was the look in them that made her shiver a little. She told herself she was seeing things. Jason didn't feel that way about her anymore. And she kept telling herself that she no longer felt that way about him either. But she knew it was a lie. No matter what had happened in the past, she knew that she would always be in love with Jason. It was part of the reason she had officially given up looking for love. She would never feel for anyone the way she felt for Jason so there was no point. And Jason would always be in love with Elizabeth.

Sam was just glad that they were able to be friends again and she wasn't going to screw that up by getting her feelings involved again.

Jason saw her walk up and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "Hey, I'm a little shocked to see you still here. I figured you would have left by now." Sam said as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, me too. But Carly cornered me and started talking so I didn't have a choice." He said. Sam laughed and set her beer down on the bar. "You know, it's times like these that I feel bad you being Carly's friend. You have to stay while people like me, get to leave whenever they want and not get in trouble." Sam had to fight not to laugh at the look on his face.

"That is just not nice, Sam." She smiled but before she could say anything they both grew stiff at the next voice that spoke.

"Aww, look. The brain dead hitman does have a heart. Too bad he can't use it when it matters."

Sam saw Jason's hand clench into fists as Claudia came up to them and spoke. Sam turned to her and said "Claudia, if you have a brain at all you will turn around a walk away now."

Claudia turned her eyes to Sam and smirked "Listen here sweetheart…"

Before she could finish Sam stepped closer to her and said "Do not even try it. I don't care that you are Sonny Corinthos's wife and sure as hell don't care that you are a big scary Zacchara so whatever threat you have on the tip of your tongue, save it. You are nothing but a cold hearted bitch that is using her own child to hide behind what you did. But trust me when I say that when the evidence is found, that baby will not save you. So if I were you, I would stop thinking that it does. The next time you decide to approach Jason in a public place you had better be prepared to not walk away from it because honestly, sweetheart, I am the only thing standing between you and a coffin right now, pregnant and all." Sam could see the rage in Claudia's eyes and a part of her hoped that she made a move. "Go ahead, do it." Sam dared her.

Claudia just smiled and said "You're just jealous that I will be having Sonny's baby, and yours is six feet under."

Sam saw Jason make a move but she stepped in between them and glared at Claudia. "I will find the evidence that you got Michael shot. And when I do I am going to make sure that you never get to see your child again. This baby will grow up hating you. Just like you hate your father."

Before Claudia's hand could make contact, Jason reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "You really are the stupidest bitch alive." He said in his Stone Cold voice.

"Get your hands off me." Claudia yelled, as if to gain the attention form everyone around but Jason refused to let her go.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam and Claudia looked over and saw Alexis, Lucky and Mac. "Yes, this thug will not let go of me and I am pregnant. I want to press charges." By now the entire room had turned their attention to the three of them.

Sam heard Lucky chuckle and say "You are a Zacchara and you are calling Jason a thug?"

Claudia narrowed her eyes at him and said "I don't know if you heard me but I am pregnant and Mr. Morgan has refused to let go of me."

Mac sighed and said "Jason, let her go. Now."

Sam could see that he was in his enforcer mode and she didn't want him to get arrested inform of his family. Sam reached out and put her hand on his arm and said softly "Jason, Michael and the kids are staring at you. So is your mom. Let go." Jason's eyes came to her soft ones and Sam saw his hand loosen. He let her go and took a deep breath.

"Like I said, I want to press charges." Claudia said.

"What?" Monica and Carly said shocked.

"Go ahead." Lucky said and crossed his arms. "But I happened to see the fact that the only reason Jason grabbed you was because you were trying to assault Sam. And I am pretty sure that that security camera saw it also." He said pointing at it.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Claudia and said "You tried to hit my daughter?"

Claudia, still not knowing when to shut up said "Well if your daughter showed a little respect…"

"Excuse me?" Alexis said taking a step toward her but Mac stepping between them. "Why the hell does Sam need to respect you? You think that just because you are married to Sonny that you deserve any kind of respect?" Alexis said getting angry. "That is not the way it works." Alexis looked to Sonny who had joined them but kept quiet and said "If you don't want your child born behind bars I would suggest you teach your wife that she is not invisible." Alexis then looked back to Claudia and said "You ever try to hurt my daughter again, you will get an up close and personal experience of what a Cassidine is capable of." Alexis backed away and looked to Sonny again "I would suggest you take your wife home before she digs herself in deeper."

Sonny grabbed Claudia's arm and walked her out of the casino. Alexis walked over to Sam and Jason and asked her daughter "Are you ok?" Sam nodded her head "I'm fine. She didn't get a chance to hit me but I was kind of hoping she would. Just so I could see her walk out of here in handcuffs." Sam smiled at her mom and was shocked when her mom smiled back.

"That would have been a fun sight." Alexis agreed. Alexis turned to Jason and said "Thank you for stopping her."

Both Jason and Sam stood there in silence and Jason just nodded his head. "I am going to take the girls home for the night. Do you need a ride, honey?" Alexis asked Sam. "No, I'm fine. You take the girls home and get them to bed. Molly looks like she is about to fall over."

Alexis and Sam said goodbye and Sam turned to Jason "Did the DA just thank you for something?" That got a laugh from the surrounding people and Jason just shook his head.

Jason looked to Lucky and said "Thanks." Lucky nodded and said "Of course. I'm just glad that stopped her. Claudia slapping Sam in front of her sisters would not have been good."

Sam smiled at her friend. Sam turned to Carly and said "I'm sorry for causing..." "You didn't. Claudia did. I saw her walk over to you guys." Carly cut her off. Sam nodded and looked around "Well it looks like the party is winding down. I think I am going to call a cab and go home."

"A cab?" Jason asked. "You didn't drive?"

Sam shook her head and said "No I brought my dress with me to the club and changed there and just took a cab here."

Jason shook his head and said "Come on, I'll take you." "No, Jason that's silly. You have to go out of your way from here to drop me of when you can just go straight home." Sam tried to say but Jason wasn't having it. "It's not a big deal, Sam. Come on. Would you really rather take a cab home?" he asked.

Sam sighed and looked to Monica. Monica just smiled and said "I don't know why you are fighting him, honey. You know you're not going to get your way." Sam nodded her head and looked to Jason. "Alright. Thank you." She said. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the casino.

Sam opened the door to her apartment and Jason followed in behind her. "Thank you for coming up. I just got these developed the other day and I wanted to give you some of them." Sam said as they walked further into the room.

Sam set her purse and phone down on the coffee table. She walked to her room and within a minute walked back out with something in her hand. "These were taken months ago when Lucky and I took the boys camping." Sam handed him the photos.

Jason looked at her a little funny before he opened the sleeve and pulled out the photos. The first one was of Jake and Sam by a river. Sam was behind Jake and it looked like she was teaching him how to fish. Jake had a huge smile on his face and looked really happy. "Sam…" he started to say.

"Pick who ever many you want. I have to go and put my phone on the charger really quick." Sam smiled at him and disappeared from the room. Jason watched her go before he looked back down at the photos. He flipped through a few and saw some of the boys together and some with Lucky and Jake.

Jason would think that he would feel a sense of hatred for the man in the pictures but he didn't. Jason loved Jake, he really did, but he did not see him as his son. He was Lucky's son in every way that mattered. Jason above all others knew it took more than DNA to make a parent. Jake was happy and healthy and that was all that mattered to Jason. He was grateful to Lucky and held him in the highest respect. But when Jason looked at the next picture all he wanted to do was rip his head off. It was a picture of Sam with Lucky. They were both smiling at the camera and Sam looked genuinely happy. She had a carefree smile on her face and it killed Jason that he was not the reason for it. He had promised himself and their little girl that he would always be there for Sam and of all the promises he has ever made, he had never been more disappointed in himself when he didn't keep that one.

And he had paid for it in more ways than one. He lost Sam and she moved on to someone who had made her happy. He looked at the next picture and felt his heart stop. It was another picture of Sam and Jake but this time they were both looking at the camera and smiling. Sam was sitting on a big rock and the was a forest behind her. Jake was sitting on her lap and Sam had her arms wrapped around him. Jason smiled down at the picture. He picked that one and another on of Jake and put the rest of the pictures back. He slipped them in his pocket and Sam walked back out of the hall way.

"Sorry. My mom called and wanted to make sure I got home ok." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for this." He said handing the photos back to her.

"Of course. I know that you can't display them but I figured that you could keep them in your picture box in the safe. And who knows, maybe one day you will be able to have them out in the open." She gave him a small smile.

"I love Jake. But I think that you and I both know I will never be in his life. And that's ok. I know I should probably want nothing more than to have him in my life but knowing that he is happy and safe is more than enough for me." Jason said. He looked at her skeptically and asked "Does that make me a bad person? Not wanting my child in my life."

Sam smiled softly at him and said "We live in Port Charles, Jason. Stuff like this always has a way of coming out. But if it doesn't and Jake goes on for the rest of his life not knowing you, no Jason, it does not make you a bad person. A parent always does what they think is best for their child. And that it what you did."

Jason looked at her and asked "Does a part of you hate Alexis for not being in your life?"

"At first I did a little. I mean she said that she didn't have a choice and from the stories I have heard about her father, I do believe her. But there are times when I think she could have fought harder for me. Like she did when the Quartermaine's took Krissy. I mean she dressed up as man to see her daughter." They both shared a laugh about that. "But when Alexis had me, she was just a kid. How was she supposed to fight the all-powerful Mikkos Cassadine? She told me she thought any life I would have away from them would be the best gift she could give me." She finished sadly.

Jason looked at her and asked "So your mom doesn't know…?"

Sam shook her head. "I think it would be best that she didn't know what I went through. She knows about the cons and on the surface the kind of man Cody was but she doesn't need to know all of it. I think it would do way more harm than good."

Jason nodded his head. He knew what Sam had been through in her life and knew that no child let alone adult should have had to go through that. It made him angry every time he thought about it. To get off the topic he said "I saw you talking to Edward and Monica earlier. Was everything ok?"

Sam smiled again and said "Yeah. They just wanted to know what it was like being a PI. Edward thought it was really neat that that is what I was doing. Said it fit me perfectly." She laughed.

Jason looked at her and smiled "Yeah, it does."

Sam saw the look in his eyes and recognized it from when she arrived earlier at the casino. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Jason's eyes would dart between her lips and her eyes. He was looking at her as if her was still in love with her. But she knew he wasn't. There was no way he could be.

Sam tore her gaze away from his and cleared her throat "Are you sure that you got what you wanted?" she asked.

Jason cocked his head to the side and Sam said "Of the pictures. Are you sure you got the ones you wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah. I did. They are perfect." He smiled at her.

"Ok, well I am going to go and get out of all this." She motioned to her jewelry.

"Yeah, I should get home and make sure Spinelli and Maxie haven't destroyed the place."

Sam laughed and walked toward her room. "Just go ahead and lock the bottom lock. I will come out and lock the deadbolt when I go to bed. Thank you for the ride home. Goodnight."

"Night." Jason said and watched her go. He waked to the door and opened it. He looked back to where Sam had gone. He saw it in her eyes that she felt it too. Jason knew that if he wanted this to happen he needed to make his intentions known to Sam. He was going to have to be the one to make the first move. He shut the door to her apartment and turned the lock. And secured the deadbolt before making his way down Sam's hallway.

Sam made her way to her bedroom and heard the door open. She walked over to her dresser and leaned her hands against it. She knew she had probably come off as rude but she had to get away from Jason before she did something stupid like jump him. She looked up at herself in the dresser mirror and said "He was just being nice. You are reading way too much into nothing." She shook her head and started to remove her jewelry. As she got the rest of it off, she felt him. he looked up into the mirror and saw Jason in the door way of her room. He stepped closer and she saw that he had removed his suite jacket. Sam looked at his face in the mirror and knew in that moment she had not been imagining things. Without taking his eyes off of her, Jason shut her bedroom door and started to walk over to her.

Sam could feel the heat at her back as he got closer to her. Sam never took her eyes from his as came to stood directly behind her. Sam sucked in a breath at the feel of his hands running up along her arms. She closed her eyes at the feel of Jason sweeping her hair to the side of her neck and reaching for the zipper of her dress. She felt the metal as it slid down her back and sent a shiver down her spine. Sam's eyes opened when she felt Jason's lips at her exposed neck. Her heart started to beat faster as he got her dress all the way undone. Jason reached up to the straps and slid them off of her shoulders. His eyes came to the mirror and he watched it slide down her perfect body and expose her bra covered chest and panty covered waist. Her eyes then found his in the mirror and the fire in them when straight to her core and pulsed.

Jason's hands framed her waist as he moved his lips up her neck. The sensual feeling he was giving her was making it hard to keep her eyes open. When she felt one of his hands leave her waist and travel upward, she lost the fight. She dropped her head back to his chest and closed her eyes. Jason's hand glided over her soft breast and even though the material of the lace, Sam felt the intensity of his touch. He ran his thumb over the soft tip and had Sam arching into his hand. He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear and the same time he gave the hardening tip a light squeeze. "Jason…" Sam gasped his name and turned her head toward him. Jason leaned his head down and crashed his lips onto hers. Sam opened up immediately and allowed him in. Jason's hand left her breast and went back to her waist but this time it was to turn her around to face him. Jason pulled her close into his arms and held her tight. Sam wrapped one arm around his waist and the other went to the back of his head to hold him to her.

Jason ran his hands up her bare back until he reached the clasp of her bra. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her to make sure she wasn't having second thoughts. And he saw none. All he saw was the fire that was fulling his own. He framed her waist with his hands and lifted her up to set her on top of her dresser. She widened her thighs and Jason stepped in between them as he pulled her closer so his hardness rubbed against her core. Sam moaned at the feel of him against her and dropped her forehead to his. Their eyes met as Sam glided her hands up the front of his dress shirt and started to unbutton it. She got half way done when Jason reached around her and undid her bra. The straps fell down her shoulders as Sam reached the last button on his shirt. They let go of each other for a moment to rid themselves of the barrier keeping them apart. Sam moved to take his lips again but Jason had a better idea.

Jason pressed a kiss to the center of her chest and Sam gasped with anticipation of what she knew was coming. He moved his kisses down and when he wrapped his lips around her hard bud, Sam cried out. Her hand shot to the back of his head and she arched into his mouth, offering to take her deeper. She braced herself on her hand and let her head fall back against the mirror. Jason had always been able to work magic on her with his mouth and it was clear he still could. He released her only to move to her other breast and continue his erotic torture. Sam was shivering from head to toe at the feel of his tongue playing with her.

"Oh!" she sobbed when Jason pressed his hard cock against the apex of her thighs and ground into her. Sam was so close to heaven with his assault on her body but groaned in disappointment when Jason pulled away from her. Until she saw him go to his knees. Sam shuddered when Jason pressed his face to her center. Jason rubbed his nose against her and inhaled her mouth-watering aroma. He reveled in the sound she made when he pressed a light kiss to her before reaching his hands up to the sides of her underwear. He tugged on them, silently telling Sam to lift her hip as he slid them down her legs and off her feet. He threw the garment over his shoulder and spread Sam's legs to settle between them.

Sam tried to brace herself for what was going to happen but not matter how she tried, she still wasn't ready for it. The second his lips touched her, she was done for. Jason had missed the taste of her terribly. He had always loved giving Sam pleasure this way. He probably enjoyed it more that Sam did. He slowly licked at her and took his time in avoiding her clit. He knew he was driving her crazy by the way she gripped his hair in her hands. He smiled against her and looked up just as she looked down at him. Their eyes held and Jason saw the desperate need in her eyes and knew he could no longer hold back. His eyes never left hers and he wrapped his lips around her hard nub and gave her what she wanted most.

Sam threw her head back and cried out. It had never felt this way before with anyone. No one could make her feel that way that Jason had. The way he took complete control of her body and gave her everything she wanted always brought tears to her eyes. Sam brought her head back down and looked at him between her legs. She ran her fingers softly through his hair and lifted her hips slightly to bring his mouth closer to her. Jason wedged his hands between her and the dresser and firmly planted her against his mouth with no escape. Sam bit her lip at the sight of him and tried to prolong the pleasure he was giving her. But when she felt his tongue enter her she shattered. Her body locked with her release and she screamed his name. Her hand tightened in his hair and Jason softly licked her through her orgasm.

Sam went limp against her dresser as she felt Jason stand up. She found the strength to open her eyes and see Jason unbuckle his slacks and step out of them and his shoes. Clad in just his black boxers Jason lifted Sam up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He crawled into the center of the bed and laid Sam on her comforter. Sam widened her legs and Jason settled back between them before leaning down and taking her lips in a deep kiss. Sam could taste herself on him and it only heightened her desire. Jason ran his hands over her body stirring her excitement again. He moved his lips down to her neck and Sam arch to give him better access. She ran her hands up and down his back before slipping them inside of his boxers to cup his tight ass and pull him closer.

Sam planted a foot on the bed for leverage and flipped them over so that she was on top. She straddled his hips and stared down into his eyes. Jason's hands held onto her waist and sighed at the feel of Sam's hands on his chest. Sam leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his lips before kissing her way down his body. She licked and nipped at his chest causing Jason to groan. She made her way lower until she reached the top of his boxers. She nuzzled against his skin as Jason laced his fingers into her hair "Sam…" he said a little out of breath. Sam smiled with pride knowing that she affected him just as much as he did her.

Sam reached for the sides of his boxers and slowly edged them down his hips. The both moaned as his hardness sprung free of the material. Sam quickly freed him of it and smiled softly up at him before wrapping her soft hand around the iron steel and lowering her head. Jason's head fell back as he felt her mouth surround the tip of him. He closed his eyes and held her head a little harder as he felt her tongue wrap around him. His eyes moved to her head as he watched her hand stroke him and her mouth take as much of him inside as she could. He growled when he felt her lick the sensitive underside of his cock and reached for her.

He lifted her up off of him and flipped them over. He twisted them and dropped her back so that she rested against her pillows at the head of her bed, both of them breathless and sweating. They looked into each other's eyes and stared. Sam ran her fingers down his chest and to his hips as she opened her legs wider for him. She gasped when she felt Jason against her opening. She dug her nails into his hips a little as Jason leaned over her on his forearms so he didn't crush her. He held her eyes prisoner as he brought his lips close to hers without touching. She was completely open and venerable to him. He pushed his hips forward just a little so that the tip of his cock was inside her. Sam's mouth fell open as he eyes closed for a moment at the feeling of him entering her. Jason moved one of his hands to the back of her head to keep it from falling back. He wanted her eyes on him the entire time he was inside her.

"Jason, please…" Sam begged. She was so wound up that she felt like she was going to come again at any time. Jason pulled back and pushed back in farther. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips and moved her hands to his slick back. Jason continued to push inside her little by little. She was so wet but she was still so tight. He loved the feel of having to work inside her and have her fit so snug around him. With his next thrust he pushed all the way inside her causing her to cry out his name. Her legs still around his hips, Jason leveled up on his hands and stared down at her. He ground his hips against her and Sam's hands flew to the pillow that was under her head and gripped the sides of it, throwing her head back against it. Jason reared back and thrust back inside her, hard. Sam's whole body arched and almost came off the bed. "Yes!" she gasped as he continued to thrust inside her, hard and fast. Jason watched as one of her hands felt to his arm and the other to her breast. He looked on as she wrapped her own hand around her soft flesh and squeezed.

Sam could feel him grow harder inside her and smiled up at him. The look that came over his face told her he knew the game she was playing. Suddenly, Sam found both of her hands held strongly in one of his above her head. It was his turn to smile as she watched his head lowed to her chest. Sam moaned when he tucked the tip of breast into his mouth and sucked hard. At this angle, every time he thrust inside her he made contact with her clit. Sam could feel herself getting ready to come again. And so could Jason by the way she was growing tight around him. Jason lifted his head from her breast and moved her hands to either side of her head, lacing their fingers together. Sam stared up at him and gripped his fingers hard as she felt him pull out of her. Jason pushed back in harder and faster than before and didn't let up until he felt her break. Sam threw her head back and cried out as she came from his unrelenting thrusts. She heard his load moan and a moment later felt him come inside her and it only intensified her own release.

Their hands were held so tight that she was afraid they would break. As the sensation subsided, Jason fell forward to his forearms and ran his lips along her throat. Their breaths mingled as Jason brought his lips to hers and Sam reached up and sealed them together. Sam kept her legs wrapped around him as she felt him try and move off her. They both had just experienced the most intense release but Sam could still feel him hot and hard inside her and it turned her on more. She gently rotated her hips making Jason moan against her mouth. Sam's nipples hardened further against his chest as she unwrapped her legs from around his hip to push him onto his back. Still inside her, Jason relaxed back against the pillow and watched as Sam straddled his hips and sit up.

Sam flipped her hair out of her face so that she could look at him more clearly. She brought her hands to his chest and caressed the hard muscle of his pecs. She had noticed that his body had filled out more since they had been together last and it did nothing to help cool her desire. Jason gripped her hips with his strong hands as Sam started to rock herself on top of him. Sam licked her lips and sighed at the feel of his hard member stroking against her soft inside. She let her head fall back as she lifted up off him and slowly sank back down. The feel of her slowly coming down on him was getting to be too much for Jason. As if she could read him, Sam started to move faster. Jason gritted his teeth and groaned at the sight of her on top of him. Her breasts swayed with her fast movements and Jason found himself sitting up to take a bouncing globe into his mouth. Sam clenched his hair holding him to her breast and moved even faster. Jason's hands on her waist helped her lift up and down until Jason couldn't take it anymore.

Sam found herself flipped over on her stomach and before she could get accustomed to the new position, Jason thrust into her from behind. Sam gripped the comforter under her and cried out into it. Jason laid his body over hers so that his front was touching her back but he kept most of his weight on his forearms. Sam was always more sensitive in this position. As he pounded himself inside her, it rubbed her ultra-sensitive clit against the bedding. Jason leaned down and opened his mouth on her neck. He nipped and sucked at her sensitive skin making her moan louder. Sam turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She reached one of her hands back and laced her fingers in his hair and gave it a strong tug. Jason took the hint and moved his mouth to hers and thrust him tongue in time with his cock. He brought his hand up between the bed and her body and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He squeezed and pinched the hard tip between his fingers making Sam shiver. He started to move faster as he felt his release coming closer. Sam came up on her hands and knees and started to push back against him letting him know she was close also. He moved his hand from her breast to her clit and started to stroke her. Sam opened her mouth to scream but she didn't have any breath left in her to do so. Jason felt her stiffen up and clench down on him. That triggered Jason's release and he came with an animal like growl that made Sam quiver further.

Jason dropped forward on top of her for a minute before rolling to her side. They both lay motionless as they tried to breathe their way through the storm. Sam didn't think she would ever be able to move again. She felt as if she were floating. She saw that Jason lay close to her as she turned her head to look at him. He was still breathing harshly as she saw that his eyes were on her. She was the question and fear in his eyes as well. He was afraid that she regretted this. She could understand why he would think that way but regret was no something she felt at all. She didn't know how but she found the strength to move closer to him and held herself up on an elbow. She lifted her hand to softly touch his face. She ran her fingers over his cheek and lips. Jason closed his eyes at the feel of them. He was so afraid that she would regret what happed but her touch said the opposite. He opened his eyes to see her smiling softly at him. Sam leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss that he took deeper as he pulled her closer to him. They both rested on their sides in each other's arms, holding on as they both fell asleep.

Jason came awake with a jerk as he immediately reached for Sam. He didn't know what woke him but now that he was awake he realized that Sam wasn't in bed with him. He looked to the bedside clock and saw that it was almost 3 am. He got up and looked around and saw that she wasn't anywhere in the room. Get got out of bed and looked around for his boxers. He found them and put them on and went to look for Sam. He found her standing by the big window in her living room staring up at the stars. He smiled at the sight of her in his dress shirt and what he hoped was nothing else. As he walked closer to her he saw her tense and turn around. She smiled up at him and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I wake you?" she asked him. "I felt you gone." He said before leaning down and kissing her neck. They both fell silent after that and just looked out into the night sky.

"I'm glad to see that somethings don't change." Jason said a moment later breaking the silence. "Lost count of the amount of times I would wake up with you sitting by the window looking out of it."

Sam laughed softly and replied "You never get to see them during the day."

Sam turned around in his arms and wrapped her own arms around him. Jason kissed her sweetly before pulling away and grabbing her hand, leading her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her to sit in his lap. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled her hips a little. She giggled when she felt Jason's hand land on her butt in a swat. "Later." He said with a smile. "Right now I have to tell you something."

Sam grew serious at his tone as she looked at his face. She was afraid of what he was about to say, hoping that he didn't regret anything. Jason took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." He said, shocking Sam so much she jerked in his arms.

"What?" she whispered.

"I guess I should say that I still love you. Because the truth is Sam I never stopped. I know that I did everything I could to push you away and make you think that I didn't love you and I have no excuse other than I was a complete idiot. I let myself over think the situation and instead of listening to what was in my heart I listened to my screwed up head. and Sam, I am so sorry that I ever let it get that far. I'm sorry that I let other people into our lives when I should have just followed my heart. I should have loved you better but I promise that if you let me, I will do a better job at protection your heart and keeping it safe." He said, heartfelt.

Sam had tears pouring down her face by the time he was done. He reached up and wiped them away and said "Don't cry…" Sam shook her head and said "These are happy tears. Jason, you just said everything that I ever wanted to hear for you." She wiped the remainder of her tears away and continued "And I love you too. I always have." Jason brought her lips down to hers and kissed her with every ounce of love he had in him. Sam held onto him as she felt him lift her in his arms and made his way back to her bedroom. Now that everything was back to where it should be, Jason was going to make sure that he never lost Sam again. And that was a promise he was damn good and well going to keep.


End file.
